Although many transactions formerly performed using physical documents are now performed online or otherwise electronically, there still remain many transactions which are mainly performed using physical documents, particularly in the banking, healthcare and financial industries. For example, any transaction requiring an actual signature of a person may typically be performed via the exchange of physical documents bearing the requisite signature. These transactions may be performed using forms, upon which a person may provide information, make one or more selections and/or provide a signature. The forms may then be sent to a receiving organization which handles, collates and otherwise processes the forms. The forms may be sent to the receiving organization physically, such as via standard mail, or the forms may be sent to the receiving organization electronically, such as via email, facsimile, or any other form of electronic communication. The receiving organization may be provided or contracted by one or more entities, such as one or more banks, healthcare service firms, financial service firms, or generally any organization which receives or otherwise processes physical forms or other physical documents. Upon receiving the forms, the organization may review each form to determine that the form was filled out correctly and contains any required handwritten information. The organization may extract the handwritten information from the form, or otherwise validate the form, and may classify the form for further processing based on the context of the form. Since the number of forms received by the receiving organization can number well into the hundreds of thousands, the receiving organization may desire an efficient and accurate mechanism for extracting information from the forms, classifying the forms and routing the forms to appropriate destinations for handling.